Doubt: Naruto OC story
by UrbanWonderland
Summary: O.C. girl with a loud mouth demon is trying to find her place in this world. She doesn't talk to many people and may just have feelings for a certain cloud watcher. (she's in denial) O.C x Shikamaru


Doubt

By: UrbanWonderland

AN: Apologizing ahead of time for any grammar mistakes. R&R

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto. (Or Clover)

* * *

**Doubt** _:_

_1. to be uncertain about; consider questionable or unlikely; hesitate to believe_

_2. to distrust_

_3. to fear' be apprehensive about_

_4. to be uncertain about something' be undecided in opinion or belief_

_5. a feeling of uncertainty about the truth, reality, or nature of something_

**_distrust_**_: a state of affairs such as to occasion uncertainty_

* * *

Prologue

The Silent Thorn

'thinking' (single quotation mark)

**'inner demon speaking' (bold)**

"talking" (quotation marks)

* * *

_"__They say a four-leaf clover brings happiness_

_But don't tell anyone _

_where the clover bloom white flowers_

_or how many leaves from its stem _

_extend a four-leaf-clover"_

_-clover-_

* * *

_"__Don't leave me!" _

_"__I won't leave you," The woman replied in a monotone voice she set down her bags and slowly made her way to the couch._

**_'You're going to be the end of her'_**

_'But I need her'_

**_'But you're breaking her'_**

_'No I am not!'_

_ "__Mommy where are you?" A small girl age of five walked towards the kitchen where she heard a loud crash._

_'Maybe I can finally be free of that monster' mommy's thoughts unwittingly finds it's way into the mind of the little monster. The little monster's heart stops beating once the words enter her overly developed mind._

_"__Mommy?" The girl whispered, her heart began to beat faster, her lungs began to burn from her unwittingly holding her breath. She stepped into the kitchen and peered in, looking down at the mess._

_"__wh- NO!" The girl let out a soundless scream, she grabbed her mouth muffling her sobs. Letting her back hit the wall furthest from the limp body of her bloody mother she dropped to the cool floor pulling her knees to her chest. _

_"__M-mommy... Mommy!" She finally released her scream pulling out all the frustration from deep in her chest._

_"__MOMMY!" She sobbed letting her screams vibrate off the walls. _

**_'Told you so'_**

_"__What happen, everything was... fine"_

**_'Sometimes fine, isn't good enough'_**

_"__am I not good enough?"_

**_'I've been waiting for the correct moment to tell you'_**

_"__I hate you"_

**_'Good to know, but I am not leaving'_**

_"__I hate myself"_

**_'well look it that we agree on something, but kid you better not go off and do anything stupid, if you die I die'_**

_'oh really?'_

_To say it is odd to see a little girl talking to herself would be an understatement. However, compared to the tears stains on her unhealthy pale cheeks, her little body cowering in a corner of the room, and her dead mother on the floor in front of her, the fact she is talking to herself seems completely normal._

_But than again, what does it truly mean to be normal?_

_"__It is okay darling, just put down the knife,"_

_and maybe if you add in the fact the girl is holding a knife to her heart, the talking to herself makes her seem a bit more human._

_"__But she is dead because of me," her voice is soft and monotone, which makes the position she is in... questionable._

_"__Who is dead because of you dear?" the lady asks in a soft soothing kind of voice._

_"__My mommy,"_

_"__W-what?" the lady's voice begins to shake and she takes a step back, away from the girl._

_"__I killed her,"_

_"__Dear I-I am sure that t-theres just been a misunderstanding," the lady smiles a soft empty smile._

**_'She lies, but then again you already know that don't you'_**

_'This child... what a freak'_

_"__Liar," the little girl looked up at the woman her eyes now full of a new emotion._

_"__W-what I am not lying,"_

_'what the hell is wrong with this bitch'_

_"__LIAR!" the little girl jumped up dropping the knife to clatter loudly to the floor._

_"__I-I am not lying, j-just stay away from m-me!" the lady screams_

_"__You know what daddy does to liars?" the girl looked up at the cowering woman a creepy smile planted on her lips._

_"__N-no what does daddy do?" The woman smiled a fake smile while frantically looking for an escape route_

**_'KILL HER'_**

_"__He kills them"_

_"__W-what?"_

_'WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH THIS BITCH I NEED TO GET AWAY FROM THIS FREAK'_

_"__Jump off a building" the little girl growled staring into terror filled eyes._

_"__Which one?" A monotone response._

_"__One that will ensure your death," the girl smirked, watching as the lady left the house and climbed the apartment building next door._

_The girl kept her eyes on the woman, and didn't leave her until she watched the woman drop to the ground in a bloody mess of broken bones and fractured ribs._

_'She's dead'_

**_'She deserved it'_**

_'She was only human'_

**_'She called you a freak'_**

_'Yes she did'_

**_'Your not a freak'_**

_'Yes I am'_

**_'Just trying to make you feel better'_**

_Maybe if someone else had found her, maybe someone who understood, maybe she would be okay, but she was found by a ordinary human. Who called her a monster without really understanding why. _

_Perhaps if someone different had found the young girl, then the woman would still be alive and the little girl wouldn't have been sent to confinement. Perhaps if an eavesdropping neighbor hadn't spread word that the girl was a monster, the little girl wouldn't have fallen victim to torture._

_Maybe if their was a god to pray to, a god to grant her a miracle then the little monster would have been saved and the ending would be a positive one._

_But there is no god that would grant a miracle to a monster._

_She was taken out of solitary confinement, but it was a bit too late to save her._

_Maybe and perhaps are only what could have been._

_Her savior came, just five years too late._

_"__Welcome to the Leaf Village,"_

_again no reply from the seemingly mute girl_

_"__I am sorry I hadn't come sooner,"_

_'what a ungrateful child'_

**_'You know what I hate more than liars, I hate judgmental humans'_**

_"__Jump off a roof," Silver eyes made contact with confused blue ones._

_"__Hai," the silver eyes did not leave the man, but watched as he descended down from the top of a tall apartment._

* * *

Chapter One

The Broken Storms

Hotaru: Firefly

* * *

'thoughts/whispers' Single Quotation Mark

**'inner demon speaking' Bold , Single Quotation Mark**

**Hikari speaking to the demon Bold**

"talking" Quotation Mark (no duh)

* * *

_"__You can reach, but you cannot touch. It's reflected in your eye, but the message is never conveyed. It is something you decided for yourself, but that does not change the pain you feel. Even so... you must protect what you must protect" -Clamp_

* * *

'she is so weird'

'scary'

'I hope she doesn't sit next to me'

'Yeah keep walking'

'Freak, not that I'd ever say that out loud'

'She's looking this way!'

'Thats the one mom said not to talk to'

'Pitiful'

**'Hear that child, they fear you'**

**...**

**'Ah come on kid, why aren't you responding huh? I don't like being ignored!'**

**you are rather annoying**

**'Whatever...'**

Hotaru Adachi has lived in Konoha for exactly five years, she knew everybody, and everybody knew her. She is either feared by villagers, or she is hated and either way she detested both of the two emotions. Every morning at two exact, Hotoru's eyes would snap wide open from her reoccurring nightmare. She would get dressed, brush her teeth, eat something, and then leave the house. She would walk through the empty morning streets of Konoha with her thick ebony hair cascading down to her waist, the front of her hair framing her pale face, bangs covering a pair of emotionless silver eyes. She would walk to the academy, walk up the tallest tree and sit their meditating waiting for class to start. Five minutes before class started she would walk down the tree and follow a lazy boy named Shikamaru into the building, she would walk down the alley of the desks and sit down in the very back row where nobody else dared to sit. She would keep her eyes focused on her sensei gather as much information as she needed, and then daze of and stare out the window picking up a few whispers here and there. However, today was not one of those days where she could sit down and lazily stare out the window. Today was the day she would be graduating the academy and leave as a full fledged genin.

"Adachi Hotaru," She would be called to the front, she would walk their at her own slow pace listening to whispers that cursed the very floor she walked on, she would stay emotionless and pretend she couldn't hear what the other students thought of her. She would be asked to create two clones of herself which she would do perfectly, she would be lightly praised and sent off with her very own headband that stated she was a Konoha Leaf ninja. She would bow politely thanking the sensei for allowing her to pass and calmly walk back to her own desk and wait for the boring day to end.

**'kyubi kid didn't pass'**

**that is to be expected but he will pass**

**'Oh really'**

**yes**

**'wanna bet'**

**I do not bet on such trivial matter**

**'hmph'**

Slowly walking out of the building Hotaru scanned the premises and came to the conclusion everyone but the kyubi holder had passed. She rolled her eyes knowing that she should probably say something encouraging the the kyubi boy, but being who she was Hikari kept silent.

"Hotaru," a lazy voice called out to Hotaru.

Knowing who it was, Hotaru stopped walking but did not turn around. If it was anyone else Shikamaru may have been a bit insulted, but knowing Hotaru the fact she even bothered to stop showed she considered said person worthy of her time.

"Nara-san," Hotaru bowed, which wasn't strange Hotaru was a very polite kind of person. Though, she only bowed to those she deemed worthy enough.

"Just Shikamaru," Nara sighed while rolling his eyes. Hotaru nodded her eyes meeting the lazy genins.

'I don't get why my parents tell me to stay away from Hotaru, she's completely harmless, and rather... troublesome'

**'heh that boy isn't afraid of you, he thinks your troublesome'**

**no he isn't, yes he does**

**'is he your friend?'**

**...**

**'beware, he may just betray you in the end'**

**if he was to betray me, I am sure I would know by now**

"So Hotaru I was wondering if you wanted to join me for a game of shogi" Shikamaru turned his head slightly not making eye contact, and feeling slightly embarrassed.

'I've been wanting to play her to see if shes any good, plus it gives me an excuse to hang out with her... how troublesome'

"Hai, I will join you," Hotaru bowed and glanced up to see a lazy slightly crocked smile.

**'You know this boy has more than just friendly feelings**

**for you'**

**hai I know**

**'do you return the feelings?'**

**I want to see his skill level**

**'you didn't answer my question'**

...


End file.
